In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse native and web software applications can be accessed on different devices, including smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These applications can include business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and other applications. Furthermore, application developers have developed a large number of applications for each genre and multiple editions for each application.